


Back in time

by Rlm5



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlm5/pseuds/Rlm5
Summary: After being stabbed by Hope. Octavia is called back to the anomaly. Her journey takes an unexpected turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The name Namid according to the internet means Star dancer in Cheyenne
> 
> Chapter 3 translation  
Néá'éše thank you  
ného'e father

The pain in her side is unbearable as she crawls towards the green light and once more into the anomaly which calls to her. The world spins.  
The sound of horses hooves echo in her ears but Octavia has lost too much blood to look and see who is coming. The world around her fades to darkness.  
How long has she been unconscious, she doesn't know. The light shining through the walls of the tent awakens her from the darkness.   
Unfamiliar walls surround her and the softest firs cover her body. O tries to sit up but a sharp pain erupts in her side causing her to lose her breath for a second. She stops moving and relearns how to breathe. This isn't her first time with this injury and doubt it will be her last. Leaning on her elbow she takes time to study that that is around her. A fire pit in the centre and other fir beds lay around it. Poles create a brace for the hide that shelters those inside from the elements. She blinks, she has seen this form of shelter a long-time ago in a book.   
The tepee is warm and oddly homely but how is she in one? She knows of no grounder kru who used them. Where the hell is she?  
Her clothes lie off to one side. O takes a deep breath and slowly moves. She has to know where she is and if she is in danger.  
The bandages that cover her wound are material based and basic. An unusual smell wafts up through the bandages. knowing where she is far out ways the temptation to check her wound. No one comes while she dresses which is neither a good thing or a bad thing.   
She rises and grabs one of the poles as a wave of nausea and dizziness wash through her. Again she breaths through it. She stands straight and heads, gingerly, towards the front of the tepee and pulls the canvas door open.  
Sunlight blinds her for a second. It's brightness hurting her unaccustomed eyes. The sounds around her are joyful, busy and busting with life. The language spoken something she has never heard. Her eyes adjust to the light and what she sees takes her breath away. Rows upon rows of tepee stand proud. A fire here and there give off a wonderful scent of smoke and cooking. O's stomach growls wan tingly with each intake of the wonderful air.  
An old female approaches Octavia. Her dress adorned with beads and tassels. Her hair jet black and a feather sticks out from a long braid. She speaks but O doesn't understand what she is saying. Confusion written all over her face.   
"She is upset that you are up without being fully healed"   
O turns to face a man, around her age. His top short to the waist with tassels that are followed onto the trousers.   
One word slips O's lips  
"Indians" she whispers   
She stares anew at everything around her, the tepee, the people, a horse neighs off in the distance.  
"I'm on Earth, is this for real?" She whispers   
"I am Maahe, you are?"  
"Octavia" her voice still quiet and in awe   
"Come Octavia sit, Healing bird needs to check on your wound"   
He leads O gently to a log and helps her sit. He sits on a log next to O and studies her as healing bird fuses over the wound.  
The woman sitting before him, with hair as black as theirs, should be dead. The wound seriously deep and done with precision. Someone either wanted this woman dead or she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. The weapon on her waist intrigues him and the other warriors. The sword strong, used yet kept in pristine condition. He has so many questions but where to begin.  
O watches as the woman, heeling bird, removes her bandages and takes off the gauze. The wound is aggressive, the stitches neat. Heeling bird picks up a bowl, the scent O smelt earlier from the bandages is stronger now, and scoops up the contents. She reaches out to O's wound and spreads the concoction over it.  
"What is that" she asks  
"It's her own recipe and helps keep infection out of a wound as well as heel it" Maahe replies   
O sits quietly, watching the people around her.  
"What year is this" she mutters to herself   
"The Last newspaper I saw had 1863 on it and that was two winters ago" Maahe can't take his eyes away from O  
O's head whips around, she returns his stare with a look of shock upon her face.  
"It's 1865?" She whispers   
Her head pans around slowly, allowing the date and her surroundings to sink in fully.   
"I've travelled back in time to the wild west?" Her voice still a whisper as if anything louder would break the fragile dream she is in.  
Yet, it is not a dream. She feels Heeling bird's touch, hears the sounds and sees the people all around her. How did she get here? The memory of a green light engulfing her rushes forward in her mind.  
"The anomaly" leaves her mouth like a breath of air  
A man approaches, a familiar leather sash lays across his top and a hilt of a sword appears over his shoulder. My sword thinks O.  
The Male stops just before them. He speaks in that unusual language which O , frustratingly, cannot understand. Maahe replies back.   
"My father wishes to see you" he says as he stands  
O knows she hasn't a choice but to go with him. She ignores his out stretched hand and gets up by herself. Earning her a nod of approval from Maahe and unapproved gestures from Heeling bird.   
They set off through the tepee’s. The Male with the sword in front and Maahe walks beside her. Oddly, O feels neither in danger or a prisoner as they walk silently to their destination. A group of children run out from behind a drying hide. One of them collides with O  
"Woah" she catches the child, causing pain to erupt in her side, "you ok?"  
The child just stares at her. Concern rises in O that she has scared the child  
"I'm not going to harm you"   
She gently let's go of the young girls arm and raises her hands in an open and submissive gesture. Still the child and the others gaze at her.  
Maahe says a few words and they spring to life and vanish quickly back the way they came. O tries to follow them but they quickly disappear amongst the crowd that is slowly gathering. She looks about and finds the children aren't the only ones who are staring.   
A group of females talk quietly to each other. O doesn't have to understand their language to know she is the topic of said conversation. She's a strange white female in their camp. Knowing their history and what they went through she doesn't blame them for being curious and concerned.  
"I could never harm you" O mutters under her breath   
Maahe hears her words. His eyes flicker in her direction and his own curiosity about this beautiful female is peeked only further. Suddenly an image passes before his eyes, a memory from his first vision quest.  
A female with black hair, wearing their clothing, yet not one of them, stands before a green haze. A child in her arms.  
"Trust me, you will all be safe and free from those that hunt you" her voice calls out.  
Maarhe returns back into his body. The knowledge that the female in his childhood vision is indeed the female that stands by his side right now. He quickly turns to stare at her. Somehow he knows she will be the one to save them and it hits him, then and there that no matter what, he wants this female, this woman of worth by his side. 

The tepee is no different to the others except for it's size. The smoky air inside is filled with a sweet scent and the more O breaths in the light headed she becomes. The group gathered around her very in age and are mainly men with the odd woman here and there, heeling bird is one of them.  
A man around Markus's age speaks up in their language, O makes a mental note to try an learn it if she can. Maahe acts as interpreter and repeats what his father, Avonaco, their chief, has just said.  
"We would like to hear your story. Who you are , where you come from and how you ended up here wounded"  
O looks around her, her story? where to begin, how to explain to the past the future? She could lie yet she would rather tell them the truth and lay it all out there for them to make of it as they wish. Lying would lead her nowhere.  
She begins  
"I was born in space.."  
Voices mutter around the tepee. Avonaco raises his hand. Silence immediately follows. He says something   
Maahe repeats it his voice just as confused as those around him  
"Space?"  
O takes a deep breath  
"Earth was destroyed, groups of people left the surface to make a home among the stars. I was born" O points upwards "among the stars"  
She pauses to allow her words to sink in and for the eruption that will happen. They stay silent. Their faces a mix of confusion and intrigue. They wait for O to continue   
She carry’s on, her childhood, prison and being sent to the ground. The chief raises his hand. O pauses   
"They sent their children to the ground to see if it was safe to survive?"   
O isn't surprised by the change of language, they use triage in the same way. She smiles gently   
"Yes, we were disposable"  
Rage erupts around her. They voice their anger in both languages. O looks to Maahe for an answer to why the outbreak.  
"Young are to be cherished, honoured. They are gifts not something to be thrown away like so" his voice shakes with anger  
O is stunned by their reaction. It never occurred to her that she would receive such a reaction from these people. There is so much that could be learnt from these people.  
It takes a little while for them to settle and ask O to continue her story. She continues, the grounders, their fight over land. Laughter erupts at this. O pauses again. Avonaco answers her question before she asks it.  
"No one can own the land, we are but guests upon her, no?"  
O smiles and nods "yes, you are correct"  
A thought runs through her. Lincoln and Luna would have liked these people. She sighs deeply as pain lance's through her heart as an image of Lincoln follows the thought.  
She starts the story again, the people of Mount weather and their harrowing experiments on both grounder and her people, the alliance with the grounders against the people of Mount weather, Lexa's chosen to save her people over theirs and leaving them to defeat Mount weather on their own.   
Again, the tepee is deathly silent. The man with her sword pipes up  
"You say you became a grounder warrior? How did you become wounded yet you didn't defend yourself?" His voice filled with distrust and hate  
"Women are not warriors. You are weak.."  
O stops him  
"I allowed someone to stab me as she had to save her mum. I will do anything to keep the ones I love and my people safe even if it means I have to die, have to sacrifice myself to do so. You are not my enemy I will not fight you to prove my worth as a warrior but trust me I can fight and will do so" her voice is calm  
She doesn't want to antagonize this man anymore than he already is.   
"Go cook, clean..."  
"Enough!" The chief interrupts sternly "Leave us"   
Everyone obeys immediately. His son goes to follow   
"Stay Maahe, there is a lot to discuss"   
He looks at O. Really looks at her. O has the feeling that somehow he can see her for who she is.   
"Please don't make me talk about the bunker" she thinks.  
Fear washes through her, how will they take that part if the story, can she go back to that time without losing herself again? The memory of going into the anomaly and facing herself, her demons quickly follows. Her actions back then disgust her, what will these people think of her. The monster, Bloodreina.  
"You speak the truth, your story" he points at her  
"Yes" her reply short, her voice a whisper  
Where is this going, what's going to happen? Rush through her thoughts   
If you lived among the stars, then you are not of our time? Your clothes are different"   
"No, I am not of this time" O answers honestly   
"Then you can tell me, what of our people?"   
His question throws her for a second. Shit, how does she reply to that? The only way by telling the truth.  
"The white men came, taking your lands and scattering your people. Wars were fought, the white man always won and your loses were too many" she pauses, a tear runs down her cheek "I'm so sorry" she whispers   
Avonaco nods and is quiet for awhile. O takes the time to regain her composure.   
"I have seen what you describe" Avonaco speaks softly "It is what I fear most"  
Maahe speaks to his father in their native tongue. Their conversation deep long and an occasional look O's way.  
O studied the artefacts that adorned the inside of the tepee, a magnificent headdress beautifully made, a tomahawk and the smoking pipe that now lay forgotten at the chiefs side.

"I believe you are here for a reason" Avonaco voice is soft "That you will lead our people to safety"   
O stares at him shocked. How is she suppose to do that? She doesn't know enough of their history let alone change it for a better outcome. Shit, as much as she would love to help them, she can't, she doesn't know how to. Suddenly she has the answer, the anomaly. What if she can take them through it back to Sanctum? How will she find it? Will it be in the same place?   
The answers to her questions flood through her. The anomaly will appear when she, no they, will needs it the most.  
"I think your right" O whispers


	2. Chapter 2

The days quickly roll into each other. The only way to tell how much time has passed is through the signs of the seasons changing.  
Octavia stares for the hundredth time at the night sky above her. The night air getting colder means she doesn't have many nights left to sleep outside under the stars and soon she will have to revert back to sleeping in a tepee . She sighs but it's a contented one, filled with the joy of be around these people, living life simply without the worry of being judged for her past mistakes or fighting a war. Yet that, she knows is coming. History won't change just because she is here. They have met and seen the evidence of more and more pale faces on their land. The waste as buffalo arr killed for no reason, their corpses left to rot and ruin in the sun. There is nothing for Avonaco and his people to salvage or use.  
As Autumn creeps in. O is fascinated to see the forest change around her. Oddly, something that she didn't see on her Earth. Perhaps the radiation altered the seasons , something that sadly, she will never know.  
The colours she sees around her steal her heart. Autumn has to be her favourite time. Surely nothing else can compare to it.   
Maahe is always there to guide her with her questions and check she is ok. Without him, O would feel lost. In some ways she wishes he and Lincoln could have met as they would have become great friends. Maahe and his father listen to O's stories over and over again. Their intrigue into her life never wavers.   
She asks for them to tell her their stories and is in awe of the ones they tell. She falls in love with these people every second she is with them. Their gentleness and their way of life calls to her spiritually just as the grounders way of life did. Octavia understands this way of life, understands how everything can be connected to one another, how the flow of energy runs through everything, how respecting Mother nature is an honourable gift to treasure and not take for granted.   
O finds herself beginning to be at peace with all that she has done and been through. Was it fate that brought her here she doesn't know but she is glad it did.  
The children playing among the trees brings so much joy to Octavia which she didn't realise she needed. Their laughter and energy so contagious that they draw her in. She spends as much time with them as she can without letting the other woman down on her chores.  
She is learning so much through the woman of the tribe. New skills such as preparing a hide, choosing herbs, berries and other plants to add to the food for seasoning.   
The men practice their skills of archery and fighting but refuse Octavia's request to join them. For a woman to fight alongside or even spar with a man an alien concept to them.   
Maahe shows O how to use a bow and arrow and tomahawk in private, away from the camp and others. He's in awe of how she can throw a tomahawk with skill and accuracy from the moment he hands it to her.  
O shows him fighting moves that his brothers would not have seen. Her ability to throw him numerous times, even though she weighs less than him, steals his heart even more.  
He sees O as a warrior, an equal and knows that there could be no other woman for him except for her. His father has agreed on this matter and given his son his blessing to ask her when the time is right for her hand.  
Maahe will not ask or make a move to show his affections just yet as his gut tells him something in Octavia's past has hurt her deeply and until she has fully come to terms with it, he has to wait and he will wait for this woman for as long as he has to. She is worthy of that and so much more.  
O sits quietly attempting to sew together skin for a new bag. Something that she isn't that good at. The woman around her give her nothing but encouragement and support. Their conversations fascinating and insightful. O doesn't enjoy the sewing but loves this time with them. Two children of different age run into the tepee and head straight for O.   
"Come out and play" they beg  
"Later, I have work to do" O replies softly   
"Go!" Heeling bird speaks up " they will keep on, not give up until you say yes. Besides, it is good practice for you to be around the young ones in readiness for when you have young of your own , No?"   
The other women giggle and nod their heads in agreement with heeling bird. O knows not to argue when heeling bird tells you to do something , you do it.  
As O leaves the tepee. She can't help but think about what Heeling bird has said.  
"Readiness for when you have young of your own"  
Echoes through her thoughts. Does she want to have children? The answer a loud yes runs through her entire body. Being with these children and their families has raised mixed feelings in her. The feeling of loss, the loss of what she once had with Lincoln, a place or something to call her own, a home and now, through these people, the joy of love, of being excepted and cherished as one of their own, the mother and fathers who dote on their precious children. She looks around her and suddenly finds one word echo through her.  
"Home"  
How can this place, these people be exactly what she has been missing, what she has been yearning for. She had it once with Lincoln but when he died, the hope of finding it again died with him.  
"Young of your own" she whispers   
A group of men are gathered nearby, waiting to start their journey to another camp to visit their leader. They will be gone for awhile. As O's eyes glance upon them. A figure stands out amongst them, slightly taller, broad shouldered and stunningly dressed. His hair adorned with feathers.  
O's breath vanishes, her heart stolen by the man she sees before her. A man with a good heart and soul. Someone who has helped her, guided her through their ways. A warrior of strength and compassion. There have been times where O has caught him playing chase with the young and letting the young girls plate his hair. Moments that have brought light to her darkened heart and a smile of joy upon her face.   
"Young of your own"   
It dawn's on Octavia so quickly that she has to sit down. Her time spent with Maahe, their talks, his patience with her, allowing her the time for quiet contemplation, to remember the past and grieve for her loss. He has, from the moment she got here, been there, standing by if she needs him, just being there for her rather than letting her be alone among them. He has never asked her for anything, never pushed for something more yet , as she looks back, the signs have been there. A look here or there and those light touches which actually send electricity running over her skin.   
"Young of your own? Young with this man?" Drifts through her mind  
O looks at him, really looks. Does she like him? Yes, does she love him?  
Something in her stops that thought. She glances about, needing a sign of some kind, a sign that says  
"It's ok to love again"  
A white dove appears from nowhere, landing next to her. O is stunned by both it's presence and it's calmness around her. O feels as if the dove is studying her in it's own way. As the dove takes flight, a white feather floats down onto O's lap. The significance of the encounter not lost on her as tears pool in her eyes and words escape her lips  
"Goodbye Lincoln, I will never forget you" she whispers as she follows the doves flight up to the sky  
Maahe and the others depart. He wanted to check on Octavia before he went. Seeing her sat on that log with tears upset him but she vanished before he could ask her if she was ok. He can not wait to return and see her. Their journey, something he normally enjoys, now turns into a frustrating nuisance.   
The children somehow sense that O is not right and allow her time to herself. The older ones quietly check on her every so often.  
O spends the rest of the day deep in her own thoughts, Lincoln, Maahe and now the want of a child of her own cascade over and over in her mind.  
Two days pass and O can not help but miss Maahe. His time away allows her to explore her feelings and realise that she has fallen in love with him. Suddenly the days can't fly by fast enough, each one seems to drag out longer and longer.  
The only time it speeds past is when she's playing with the children. Their joy and laughter a much need distraction.  
A happy scream leaves Tooantuh's mouth as O catches him for the umpteenth time. The children never get bored of this game.  
Atsadi stands leaning against a tree, his boredom rolls off him in waves. Babysitting is not one of his favourite jobs.   
Something catches his attention and he moves swiftly away from the tree with his dagger drawn. The woods around them fall silent. O guides the children near her, around her and back to camp. She too can feel something is off with the woods up ahead. Her warrior instincts scream of a danger. O looks over to Atsadi's back and her sword. She would be a lot more comfortable with it in her hand.  
Atsadi stalks silently forward and O follows him, she can't help but be in awe of his silent movement through the forest.  
A child's scream rises into the air and they both rush forward to find her.  
As O breaks through the brush, a terrible sight greets her. A massive bear rises on it's hind legs and bats Atsadi out of the way as if he was a fly. He lands nearby with an awful thud. Blood rushes down his face from claw marks and his life force fades from his eyes.  
A small girl rushes out from where she is hiding towards O. O has one moment to do what she needs to do to save both the girl and herself. She runs for her sword.   
The girl manages to get out of the way as O swings hitting the bear along it's flank. The bear roars his anger and turns on Octavia.   
Octavia knows this could end in her death. Her only regrets are not seeing Bellamy again and having the chance to tell Maahe that she is in love with him.  
O roars her anguish at the bear and he returns it. The bear hits out, it's massive paws, strength and reach are unbelievable. O slashes him here and there, his blood hits her as he moves. O sees an opportunity to end the fight but it will mean getting in close and an end for both of them. She has to make a choice. Kill the bear and herself or risk him getting to the camp and killing more people. She doesn't know whether Ayita is safe either. O knows what she has to do. To give her life for that of a child is something she would do any day. She takes her time. The moment comes, the bear shows his chest to her. O screams and lunges, her sword glides through the bears chest with ease. Pain erupts down her back and the bears breathe is hot on her neck. They fall to the ground, the breath she felt on her neck is the bears last one.  
Muffled voices shout out , yet O can not understand a word they say. The bears corpse is so heavy that she is beginning to struggle for breath. Blood trickles down her, a question of who's it is crosses her mind.   
As the dead weight is moved, O takes an almighty gulp of air. Pain washes through her from her back to her side. Darkness tries to claim her yet she has to know.  
"Is Ayita safe?"  
"She is well, rest Namid, you have fought well"  
As Avonaco's voice reassure her that the child is safe and well, Octavia allows the darkness in.   
Avonaco gently lifts her and he alone carries her back to camp. O doesn't hear his words as he makes a new law. If Namid wishes to fight with the Male's then she will. She has earned that right and proven herself worthy to be called a warrior, a dog soldier. Cries of agreement ring out among the people. O has won their respect and love since she arrived.  
Heeling bird pipes up adding   
"She will make a good wife for a future chief"  
Laughter and agreement ring out once more. Avonaco can't help but smile as he looks adoringly down at the woman in his arms, his star dancer.  
The wound on Octavia's back is serious but heeling bird has hope, her only concern is the infection and Octavia's rising temperature. Maahe returns, he stays by O's side and helps heeling bird with her care.  
He sings to O and talks to her, telling her stories of their ancestors, what the children are up to. He listens to O as she becomes delirious. Some of the things she says has him wanting to lift her up in his arms and never let her go. Lincoln, the bunker, her hatred for herself but one thing catches his ears, has his heart beating faster.  
"Maahe" she whispers   
His name upon her lips, repeats over and over again. What does it mean, does it mean what he thinks?  
Heeling bird just tuts at him and calls him stupid.   
"She will tell you when she is ready. Now stop badgering me for answers and let me heel her"  
As the fever breaks, O stirs to find Maahe asleep by her side. She reaches out and gently removes a piece of his hair from his face. He mumbles but does not wake. Octavia smiles shyly. She doesn't know how long she watches him as he sleeps, memorizing his face.   
Maahe awakes, angry at himself for falling asleep until he realizes that a beautiful pair of eyes gaze back at him.  
"Octavia" he whispers   
O smiles. The sound of her name from his lips sends a shiver down her spine  
"Hey" she replies quietly   
Maahe leans in, capturing her lips gently. O moans as her lips return his kiss with need, a need for love, to be touched once again and to feel alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Heeling bird gives up.  
"You are bad girl, no patience" she mutters as she places a warm fur on O's shoulders   
Octavia smiles, knowing that heeling bird doesn't mean any of it. She can't really blame her for her bad temper as   
how many times ,over the last few days has O begged and pestered her about going outside? She, herself, has lost count  
She feels the wound on her back pull as the skin tightens and heals.  
"Why do I have to wear this fur?" O asks as the weight of it starts to register on her body.  
"Mmff, you see. Warm in here it is yet out there cold"   
Heeling bird hugs herself and shivers  
"I no go, too cold, I stay" she mutters and sits back down to her work  
O smiles softly at her. This woman has creeped into her heart. Her rough manner just a cover for her kind heart.  
With nothing more to say, O turns and heads out the tepee. As she opens the flap, the freezing cold air hits her. It's unexpectedness steals her breath for a second. She debates whether to stay in but something catches her eye. O takes a deep breath and walks out to be greeted by a world of white. Snow lays so thick on the ground and the snowflakes are so big and fall heavily from the sky. O looks around her, stunned by it's beauty, by the quietness that it brings. The sounds around the village seem muted as if it too is in awe of the snow and it's majestic presence.  
She pulls the fur coat closer to her as the wind changes coarse and blows in her direction.  
"You should not be up" Maahe is suddenly by her side. His face a mixture of concern and anger  
But as O looks up at him, the smile on her face only for him. He melts and can not help but smile back. A part of him glad she is actually up and walking.  
His hands cup her face, he stares into her eyes before he leans in for a kiss. A kiss that steals his breath away, each kiss new and exhilarating. O's passion and desire rush forward with each kiss making it harder for him to stop and pull away.  
O let's him go.  
"Why do you stop" she whispers   
"You are still heeling, I would not want to cause you pain or be the one to make you lapse in your recovery" he replies gently   
O sighs heavily. Her own frustration at her injury leaks out of her. It has taken both a lot out of her and a long time to recover from. Yet, heeling is better than being dead and she can move. Heeling bird was cautious of a severe back injury that could have caused O the use of her legs. O looks around her once more, how lucky is she, to be walking, to be living.  
She turns her gaze to Maahe, who is gazing right back at her.   
"How bloody lucky" she whispers as she pulls him in for another kiss.  
Maahe supports O as they walk through the snow, noone else is out apart from them. His intention is to take O, once she has done her exploring, to his father's tepee and ask for her hand.  
Just as Maahe guides Octavia towards his father's tent, Octavia hits a hidden ice patch, he feela her loss of balance and manages to pull her on top of him as he falls first to create a soft landing.  
"Omph" they both let out together   
Maahe looks up at Octavia, concern written all over his face  
"Are you hurt? Are you ok?" His voice panic stricken as to whether she is injured   
Laughter erupts from O's mouth and tears of joy soon follow   
"Well, that went well" she managed to say through her laughing "and yes, I am ok. Actually it didn't hurt that much"  
Maahe stares at her, trying to read whether she is lying or not and the answer is there, she is telling the truth. He smiles broadly.  
"Ah, perhaps you are not as injured as I thought?"  
As O's laughter fades, she stares down at the man who has stolen her heart. His body feels so good beneath her. A need burn inside her, riding up to the surface. O surrenders to it and kisses Maahe, this time she is in control and she will be the one to end it.  
The world around her melts away to just them, just this moment.  
Maahe can not resist Octavia any longer, her body laying on top of him is just too much. He does not care about the cold snow as it melts beneath him, soaking into his clothing. All he cares about is the woman who consumes him. She is the only fire and warmth that he needs.  
The cold wind touches O's skin bringing her back to where they are. She pulls away, takes a moment to regain her breath. Her forehead rests against Maahe's and his warm breath feels so good on her skin.  
"I want to carry on but this is not the place to do so" O whispers   
The cold and wet slowly register on Maahe's back, if he stays laying here, he may get sick.  
"Come with me?"   
O nods, uncertain of where they will go but the need for him is far more important.   
Maahe leads her a little bit further to a tepee, she hasn't seen before. The sides are not yet tanned by the weather shows how new it is. Maahe's scent is mixed in with the smell of the fire. Octavia studies his belongings, his bow and arrow hang near the door. His tomahawk lays next to her sword. O pauses, has he been keeping her sword for her or has he claimed it for himself. Oddly she isn't phased by the latter. Of all the people she would want to own her sword it would be Maahe. O turns to watch as he stokes the fire back to life, his clothes are soaking yet he is more concerned about her, about getting her warmed up. O smiles, the need from earlier still there and rising. She removes her clothes, butterflies pool in her stomach but she tries to ignore them. This is what she needs and she knows Maahe wants it too.  
Maahe adds logs slowly to the fire, oblivious to Octavia's movements until he lays the last log on the fire and turns to O. He freezes, never has he seen such beauty and here she is just metres away from him.   
Octavia turns into that girl, who first walked on the Earth, who was so captivated by butterflies. She smiles shyly, uncertainty rises. Has she read it wrong?  
"You are beautiful" Maahe whispers   
The urge to move quickly has him standing up, removing his shirt and dropping it as he gets to O.   
O tentatively reaches out. Her hand glides across his abs. His skin so smooth beneath her fingers. Maahe's right hand cups her face, pulling her in for a kiss while his left hand deliciously slides up her rib cage to her waiting breast.   
There is no stopping this time, each kiss, movement burns as hot as the fire near them. Taking them both upwards to a blinding release of pure ecstasy. O lays in his arms, recovering from theit , how many times?, love making. A feeling of content engulfs her and as Maahe pulls her closer, capturing her lips once more, the feeling of belonging and loved soon follow.   
Waking up in Maahe's arms warms O heart. Never did she think she would ever have this again. She quietly watches Maahe sleep, his hand twitches on her thigh as a dream rides behind his eyes. His hand moves, only to pull her closer and a moan of joy escapes his lips. O smiles, the thought that he is dreaming about her fills her heart with love. The closeness of his naked body has her heart beating slightly faster with anticipation. She can not wait for him to wake, to kiss her. Once more Maahe moves but this time his eyes flutter open.  
She lays naked in my arm, her breath warm upon my face. The need in her eyes steals my breath away. I cannot get enough of this beautiful woman, she is my life now, my future.  
"I have something to aks" Maahe's voice is rough with emotion   
"You can ask me anything" O replies honestly   
She would not hide anything from this man. To do so feels so wrong, so dishonorable that she tastes it on her tongue, a nasty metallic taste.  
"That day, when I left to visit Black kettle, You seemed upset, mourning someone. I didn't get a chance to ask if you were ok and it played on my thoughts. Then I come back to find you injured. I couldn't ask then either. Are you ok?"  
His concern touches O in a way that she has never felt. She leans in, kisses him and begins her story about Lincoln, asking for a sign that she could love again, love the man that is in her arms.  
"Lincoln use to leave white flowers for me to follow, to know he was ok and there it was, a white dove. Calm as anything landing next to me. It started right at me before flying off" she's quiet for a second " I have the white feather it left behind as a reminder of it. That letting go and loving another is ok" she whispers   
Maahe lays his finger under her chin and raises it, his lips meet hers and he lays a gentle kiss upon them.  
"The white dove is a sign of peace and for it to come to you meant that you deserve peace, deserve to move on. You should wear the white feather in your hair. Your totum"   
O releases a sigh, a sigh of letting go, of acceptance, of love. She leans in, her lips meet Maahe's and she shows him that love. Once more they explore one another, the love making slow yet full of so much passion.  
A scream echoes through the camp. Everyone stops what their doing, panicked by what it means. Only to shake their heads as Octavia pelts it through the temple's with Maahe close on her tail. Her movements sure and astonishingly fast.  
Giggles erupt as Maahe curses as he rushes past Heeling bird and the other women.  
"Ah, that is one way to keep your man fit" heeling bird mutters   
"And their spending a lot of time on the other!" Salali, Ayita's mother, blurs out  
Loud laughter erupts from them all.  
"It is a good thing" heeling bird comments as she wipes the happy tears from her eyes "Soon there by a young one"  
She watches affectionately as Octavia allows Maahe to catch her and swoop her up into his arms. A smile of joy washes over her features. She has a soft spot for O and misses her in her tepee.  
A sigh of bliss leaves O's lips as Maahe's kiss comes to an end. She can not wait for the mornings and the nights to come. To wake up by this man's side and go to bed in his arms.   
"Be mine" he whispers   
O is taken by surprise. She looks down at him as he holds her up in his arms. The look in his eyes says it all. She doesn't hesitate   
"Yes" she whispers back "Yes, yes yes"   
Each one louder than the last as Maahe spins them around, their joy spreads through them and outwards. The whole village erupts with whoops of joy and laughter.  
The wedding day arrives so quickly, O calmness and courage has left her. She's both excited and terrified. A touch of sadness washes through her as the thought that Bellamy isn't with her. She pushes it away. She will see him again and they can have another party to celebrate.  
The other woman dress her in one of their beautiful dresses. Her hair plated with beads and feathers, a white dove feather stands tall as it's placed at the top.  
They step back and all nod, mutter their approval. Heeling bird steps closer and pulls Octavia into a sudden hug.  
"I am proud of you Namid, you are beautiful and always welcome in my house, I call you daughter of mine no?"  
O is taken back by her words. Tears pool in her eyes as the word daughter rings in her ears. O can only nod as words escape her, what words can she use?  
"I am honoured and welcome you to my family, Heeling bird. You are a Blake now"  
Heeling bird nods, a grin slowly plants itself on her features.  
"I like this Blake, strong name for a strong family, Yes I except this strong name"  
O laughs and pulls her in for another hug. Something, she is beginning to love to do. The more hugs she gives the more a warm feeling washes over her.   
The wedding itself is simple, Avonaco says a few words over the couple, blessing them and their joining, wishing them plenty of joy to them and their future offspring.  
They stand side by side, now husband and wife as the tribe brings gift after gift to them. New furs, knives, tools, bowls, pans, necklaces. Octavia is overwhelmed by this, it is nothing she has seen or been involved in before. She is humbled and thankful to all of them, their acceptance of her in their tribe over a short period is mind blowing. It shows who these people are, their kindness and pure trust of her astounding and she is in awe, in love with them all. They are all her family and she will do anything for them as they would for her.  
Avonaco is the last of the group, he walks up to his son and now daughter in law, stares from one to the other.  
"You have made me so proud today, this is a good pairing, a strong pairing" he turns to O "I am honoured to call you daughter and have you in my family"   
He waves his hand and Ayita runs quickly to his side, a bow and a quiver filled with arrows are in her hands. She proudly hands them to Avonaco who smiles warmly at her.  
"Néá'éše Ayita" he turns back to O " A warrior is nothing without a good bow and arrows. You are a warrior and so, these are yours"   
The bow is beautifully hand crafted. O carefully takes it, it's weight and length feels good in her hands. She looks up at Avonaco. With tears of gratitude and love falling from her eyes she manages to speak.  
"Néá'éše ného'e" her voice filled with love and slightly shaking form emotion   
Avonaco smiles widely and hugs her warmly. He slaps his son on his shoulder and nods.  
"A good pairing" he mutters   
The celebration is in full swing and doesn't seem to stop even as the moon rises. Blissfully tired, O is glad when Maahe scoops her up in his arms and carries her away from the party towards their tepee. The sounds of the celebration can be heard yet inside their home it is muted. The world around them fades as they stare into each others eyes. Maahe's hands move slowly removing Octavia's dress. An intense concentration and hunger is written all over his face. It's as if seeing Octavia naked is new and exhilarating experience. O's breath catches, his touch and slowness caresses not just her skin but reaches deep down to her core. Her heart pounds with anticipation, with a hunger that mirrors Maahe's.  
The love making new, explorative and breath-taking. Their bodies dance in ecstasy and a rhythm that blinds her. She screams his name, not caring if anyone hears as they are alone, together in this moment. Nothing else matters except for the two of them.  
As they lay together, O can't stop staring into Maahe's eyes.  
"My husband" she whispers as she moves closer and captures his lips with hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Octavia kneels down by the side of the female wolf. It tries to crawl away but the bullet wound to it's side is a fatal one. Her pain and suffering breaks Octavia's heart. O can do something about that, pulling her hunting knife out, she lays a hand upon the soft fur. The wolf doesn't struggle, it lays calm, it's eyes on Octavia. 

"God, she knows what I'm going to do" O thinks. Softly she speaks "Yon gonplei de ode" and slides the knife home.  
Death is instant. No more pain.  
"Yon gonplei de ode?" Maahe asks quietly  
"It means your fight is over"  
O wipes her eyes as she pulls away from the corpse. A whimpering sound catches her ears. She quickly turns towards where it came from. Thick bushes are all she sees, yet the sound comes again. O moves closer and climbs through a gap at the base of the bush and find herself in a small clearing, a large hole leads into the ground. The whimpering sound comes from inside.

"Octavia, are you ok? I am too big to get through"  
"I'm ok, I think she had cubs"  
Octavia silently creeps forward, keeping low to the ground so she doesn't appear threatening. She climbs into the hole, something driving her forward. The bodies of wolf Cubs lie huddled up against the far wall.  
"No" O whispers  
A head peeks up from behind the bodies. A small Yelp leaves it's throat. O smiles gently.  
"Hey you, I'm not going to hurt you. It's ok. I bet your hungry?"  
O instinctively reaches into her food pouch and pulls out a piece of her lunch meat.  
"How's this? Come on, you'll have to come and get it"  
The cub sniffs the air and cautiously crawls along the floor towards O. It's survival instincts more stronger than it's fear. The cub pauses just inches from the food and Octavia's fingers  
"It's ok, I won't hurt you" O whispers once more.  
The cub stretches it's neck and gingerly takes the meat from O's fingers.  
"That a good cub" she whispers  
The young wolf makes quick work of the meat and turns it's head to the side anticipating O to give it some more.  
"I haven’t got much more but maybe you can come with me for a bigger meal, hey?"  
O holds out the last bit of her food. The wolf cub takes it but stays near O's hand this time as it eats.

O slowly moves her hand closer, the cub stays where it is and O gently strokes it as it eats. A huge smile lights up her face.  
"Wow, can't believe I'm here doing this hey. What shall I call you mmm?"  
O studies the cub as it eats. The way it is laying gives her no clue as to whether it is Male or female. The cub finally finishes the meat and yawns. Octavia carefully gathers it up, without a fuss and reverses out of the den.  
She takes a moment sitting on the ground to look at the cub in daylight, there are no injuries and apart from being hungry, the wolf looks intact. The male cub curls closer to her body for warmth.

Once back through the Bush, O adamantly tells Maahe she is keeping the cub.  
His protests fall on death ears, all he can do is admit defeat and let Octavia have her way. As she walks off in front of him. Maahe smiles to himself.  
"What a woman" he mutters under his breath  
Most of the tribe are against Octavia keeping the wolf cub. Avonaco looks at the cub then O and bursts out laughing  
"You think she will give up this cub because you say so?" He pauses trying to capture his breath " you would keep it anyway, wouldn't you?" He gazes at O and knows he's right  
"Yes, it's a cub and wouldn't survive on it's own"  
"But that is the way of mother nature, the strong survive and the weak perish"  
"It was not mother nature who put a bullet in his mother, so he should have a chance to live right?"  
Avonaco nods, O's words make sense and he sees the others backing down.  
"You will be responsible for him alone yes?"  
"Yes, I saved him, so he's my responsibility"  
"Then it is settled, the cub stays" Avonaco turns and walks away, his word is law and there is nothing left for anyone to say on the matter.  
O turns and heads towards their tepee, Maahe not far behind her.  
"You have a name for this wolf?"  
O looks down at the sleeping bundle in her arms. So many names spring to mind but one word sticks out  
"Lokut. His name is Lokut"  
"Lokut? Mmm it is unusual. Does it have a meaning?"  
"It means friend in grounder language"

"Lokut, friend. I like it, it is a strong name and a fitting one"  
He leans forward and kisses the top of her head. O looks at him and smiles. Once inside their tepee, O places the sleeping cub upon a fur. He whimpers and his paws start to fidget. O can't help but stare as he dreams. Maahe joins her and they sit quietly cuddled together watching the new addition to their family.  
The cub grows fast and as they near Summer, he is already past Octavia's knees. He waits patiently as she helps with the preparation of a hide. For some weird reason the stench of the hide is making Octavia feel Ill

"That wolf of yours is growing fast" Heeling bird comments as she looks over to Lokut.  
"Yes he..."  
Suddenly O feels sick and pelts it quickly to a nearby tree where she unceremoniously throws up. Both Heeling bird and Lokut are there by her side. Lokut desperately licks her face.  
"Hey, I'm ok, stop, enough!"  
Lokut quickly stops with his licking but doesn't leave her side. Heeling bird gently rubs her back.  
"Come, I make you tea for stomach, help with sickness, Come"  
She gently guides O back to her tepee and leaves her sitting outside in the air while she prepares the tea. The nausea still tries to claim O and she leans forward, placing her head almost between her knees.  
"Urghhhh" she moans  
"Here, sickness will go away. You'll see"  
O takes the tea and tastes it and the nausea does quickly vanishes.

"Thank you heeling bird, I must have eaten something that disagreed with me"

"Bah, you not eaten anything wrong. You are with child"

O slowly turns to stare at Heeling bird, her mouth open is disbelief. Surely Heeling bird is messing with her? It can't be true yet as O thinks upon it, thinks about the other day when she felt she had put weight on as her stomach had a slight bump to it. How she felt different but couldn't put her finger on the reason why.  
O's hand instinctively craddles her stomach and she stares down at the bump that is there  
"I can't wait to meet you" she whispers  
Joy rushes through her and tears flow freely. Heeling bird smiles and, again, rubs her back in that comforting manner that O can't help but relax into.  
"I will help when the time comes. Help with baby and you, yes?"  
O looks to her and nods  
"I would love that, thank you"  
They sit there for awhile, just enjoying each others company. Heeling bird makes sure O has plenty of tea powder and that she understands the instructions on making it before O returns to her home and Maahe.

O waits nervously for Maahe to come back from his hunting trip and as the door to the tepee opens. She gulps and tries to breath.  
Maahe, feeling something is wrong rushes to her.  
"What is it? Are you ok?"  
He looks her over thoroughly. Octavia can't take it anymore and blurts out quickly 

"I'MPREGNANT" it's so fast the words jumble together  
Maahe stills, his jaw drops and he just stares at O unblinking.  
"Say something" O whispers the waiting for him to do something, anything is unbearable  
Maahe blinks once, twice and suddenly shoots to his feet and dances on the spot.  
"WHOOOOOO!!!!"  
Rings out around the tepee. He stops, looks down at O with so much love that it brings her to tears. He reaches down and lifts her up and O's Laughter joins his whooping as they spin around. Maahe stops and slowly lowers Octavia down his body, the movement sends a shiver of delight through her and his lips captures hers in a most delicious kiss that promises to lead to further things.

It is odd how time can be so demanding, do this by that time be here at this time, yet here with the tribe , O has none of that. Her stomach feels huge and she finds it uncomfortable to sleep and walk. Heeling bird feels it won't be long till the baby arrives and everyone is making sure she isn't over doing anything. Lokut especially stays close.  
In the early hours of a cold January morning, Maahe paces outside his tepee. His father and friends gather with him keeping him company and sane as the screams from inside crush him.  
"I must go to her" he mutters for the umpteenth time  
"She is ok, it is normal. Heeling bird will call you when it is time"  
Another scream echoes through the camp and the men wince in sympathy. A head peeks out through the door.  
"It is time" Salali says calmly  
Maahe, like a whirlwind rushes to the door and vanishes quickly through it. Avonaco smiles, remembering the day he to was full of panic and excitement to meet his son for the first time. He would love to have had more but the loss of his wife when Maahe was but 5 ended that thought. Yes, he could have taken another wife but somehow it didn't feel right and no one would own his heart the way she did.  
The men wait in the cold, the sounds inside the tepee are quieter, the screaming less. Fear washes over Avonaco and he prays everything is ok and all will be well  
"Please" he whispers up to the night's sky "please let Octavia and the baby be safe"  
A baby's cry fills the air and Avonaco joins the others in their celebrations.  
Meanwhile inside the tepee, a tired Octavia Blake cuddles her first born for the first time.  
"Hey you, look at you, your so beautiful" she whispers  
Maahe kisses her forehead and leans his forehead to hers.  
"You have given me the greatest gift possible" He murmurs before kissing her forehead once more  
He leans away and looks down at the two women who are now his pride and joy. The grin upon his face surely cannot get any bigger.  
"Do you have a name for her" Heeling bird whispers  
Without hesitation O , after consulting Maahe a month agoon it, speaks the only name that she wants her first born daughter to have

"Indra, her name is Indra"  
"After your grounder warrior?" Heeling bird pauses and nods " Yes, a strong name for a future warrior as she will be so like her mother and father. Mark my words, you'll see"  
Octavia reaches out for Heeling birds hand, Heeling bird returns her grasp with a squeeze.

"May I hold her? So you can get some rest?" Maahe asks with a bit of nervousness to his voice  
He never thought that he would be holding his child in his arms yet, as she's placed there by Heeling bird, tears of Joy cascade down his face  
"My child" he whispers  
He looks down at Octavia only to find her asleep. His eyes find Heeling bird and they just smile at one another. No words need to be spoken as the joy of this wonderful event fills the silence. 

Each day is a joy as O and Maahe get to know their daughter. Heeling bird stays with them in the beginning to help and guide Octavia in the care and feeding of Indra yet Octavia takes to it like a duck to water. Maahe also seems to enjoy having Heeling bird with them and He admits to Octavia that she has been there since his mum died and he loves her as a second mum.

As Indra grows, too quickly for Octavia's liking. Heeling bird decides she is in need of her own space and tepee. The decision is made to move hers closer to theirs so she isn't alone and hasn't far to travel for visits and food.

O counts her blessings every day. Never has she known such a blissful life, a peaceful life but it is not long until the pale faces make their presence known.  
It's a warm Spring morning, O, Indra and Lokut are joined by Salali, Heeling bird and Aiyanna as they head down to the river to wash clothes. Aiyanna is a beautiful woman. She, like O, is a warrior a fighter and O has been training her quietly away from the others. It made sense when she asked O to teach her as O needed someone else other than Maahe to spar with so how could she refuse and besides a woman is allowed to be a warrior in her books.

They choose a spot along the river that is hidden from view from the village so Heeling bird, Salali and Indra, now 15 months old can take to the river for a bath. O watches on as Heeling bird teaches Indra how to swim. Indra's laughter rings out as she kicks her legs. O smiles, a part of her wishes she could join them but she's not feeling that great today and wants to get the washing done quickly so they can head back to the tepee as soon as possible. Heeling bird reads O so well now and doesn't stay long in the water. As they dress the sound of a horse neighing nearby gains their attention, O sends Lokut away to stop him being harmed yet it is to late to do the same with her daughter as a group of four men ride into view. 

"Well, looky here. We've got ourselves some wild ones boys"  
Heeling bird sweeps Indra up into her arms. O nods her appreciation to her. Something is off about these men and she'd sooner have her hands free to fight. Three of the four men dismount.  
"You get the old lady Stan" one of the men calls over his shoulder  
The others laugh. Stan stays on his horse as the lookout, he keeps his eyes on the direction of the village. He will have to wait to get a chance with the old woman.  
One of the men saunter's over to Octavia. He reaches out and touches her hair  
"Well, ain't you a beautiful one?" He says  
His breath is sour and stinks of booze.  
"Get the fuck away from us" O spits out  
The men freeze, they are not expecting someone to talk to them in English  
"She's a white woman boss"  
"She's a God damn traitor and traitors ain't worth shit" the so called boss says and spits tobacco onto the ground near Octavia’s foot.  
He quickly grabs Octavia by her hair and her fist shots out, making direct contact with his nose, she feels it break.  
"Som of a biwch. De Broke ma nose" his words a garbled as he tries to stem the blood that rushing out of his now broken nose.  
Heeling bird takes that moment to take off with Indra in her arms and O swiftly draws her sword and charges at the men before they can react or draw their guns. Soon three bodies lay still on the ground at her feet. Stan decides not to hang around and takes off on his horse as fast as he can but an arrow flies through the air, hitting him and he too, falls to the ground dead.

O looks back at Aiyanna and nods her thanks. Aiyanna returns the gesture.  
Maahe is the first to reach them. He checks Octavia over before pulling her into a tight hug. He pulls back and ask her of she's ok?  
O realises her actions of killing these men may have put them all in grave danger.

"I'm so sorry" she whispers  
"Why you sorry?" Heeling bird pipes up "these men would have raped and killed us. You save us"  
"But at what cost, more will come and they will hunt us down until we are all dead" O's voice quivers  
"Come, come" Maahe gently guides her back to camp "We talk with father and decide on course of action"  
The smoke in the tepee is affecting Octavia more than normal. The voices grow louder as they converse on a plan of action. Slowly the room spins and soon darkness takes over Octavia.  
She comes to in her own home with Maahe, Indra and Heeling bird by her side.  
"What happened?"  
"You faint, smoke in tent affect you and baby"  
O looks at Heeling bird confused  
"Indra wasn't....." her voice trails off  
As it suddenly dawn's on her what Heeling bird means by baby  
"Oh" she whispers  
Maahe kisses her, as he pulls away he whispers  
"I love you so much"  
O has to reply  
"I love you too" she smiles warmly at him  
Once again, her hand touches her stomach and she looks down at the tiny bump that is there  
"Well, we can't wait to meet you little one"


	5. Chapter 5

The tribe move on and away from the river. Their plan to head to their Summer camp early yet as they travel word reaches them of war, other tribes lost to the pale faces who want their land and see them as nothing more than savages. There are a some who see the Indians as good, decent people but they are in the minority. When the tribe do meet with these few men, who want nothing more than to trade and exchange a story or two, O stays out of the way. She explains that her presence will only cause confusion and may lead unnecessary trouble.   
A feeling of despair and loss settles over the camp. Octavia can't help feel their pain as their way of life, their being and soul is stripped away piece by piece. The land they love and hold dear destroyed and vanishing as towns, railway and farms take over.  
Summer goes by peacefully as they avoid most of the conflict. The buffalo hunting is becoming scarce and concern for winter meat plays upon Avonaco's mind. Will they be able to survive winter, he doesn't know.   
The journey to the winter camp is long but Octavia is glad when they arrive. Her belly swollen and bigger than last time even though she's only 7 months pregnant.  
Devastating news reaches the camp. Black kettle and his tribe have been murdered, their encampment set upon for no reason but to avenge other deeds by other tribes. Black Kettle, known for his peaceful nature is a loss that has the whole community in morning.  
One evening over dinner, Avonaco and Maahe ask Octavia what the future holds for them if they stay. Her words just confirm what they feel will happen. Maahe knows the choice they have to make and he asks Octavia the question  
"What would happen if we came with you back to your time? Would your people condone us, cast us out?" His asks quietly  
All eyes are on Octavia and she considers they question, would they be excepted, would anyone see them as a threat? She knows Bellamy and Clarke would except them, once they had spoken to them and how could they be considered a threat when their weapons are no match to the gun power her people have.   
She doesn't want to stay, to see the people she now loves and considers her tribe destroyed. If they go through the anomaly and back to Sanctum at least they have a chance to survive together and worst case they could always search for a territory to call their own elsewhere away from Sanctum. The moon is big enough and they haven't explored it fully. Hadn't Bellamy talked of setting up a new area for them?  
She looks across to Avonaco, her daughter in his lap, Heeling bird and finally her husband.  
"We should go to my time, we can not just survive there but thrive. It has land that we can make our own and share with my people. They will not judge you and they will except you all for who you are" Her voice is strong and truthful   
Maahe nods, he hasn't told Octavia of his vision when he came of age as somehow it is not the time.  
Avonaco speaks up  
"How will we find this anomaly that you fell through?"  
Octavia already knows the answer as an old feeling rings in her veins. The anomaly is already calling her.   
"I can lead you to it and I don't think it's far, a day or two" O closes her eyes and points in the direction she feels a pull from "that way"  
Avonaco and Maahe talk quietly among themselves as the woman around them drift off to sleep.  
"Will the other follow us father is the question"  
"If we stay we will lose everything and that I can not except. Surely they would rather go into the unknown to live rather than die?"  
Maahe nods. He already knows that where Octavia goes he would follow even if it was to hell and back. He looks down at his beautiful pregnant wife and even after these last few years can not believe she is real and not a dream. He smiles and sends a prayer to his gods for bringing them together.  
In the morning light while Octavia sleeps peacefully, the tribe gather. Avonaco tells them of their talk the night before and his thoughts on their future. Some can see the dark future they have if they stay while others, most of the young warriors, want to fight for their land.  
"It will end badly for us even if we win our fights" Maahe speaks up "I had a go when I was of age. A vision of us all at a green light, hope in our hearts and no fear of losing our livelihood. In front of us a woman with dark hair, wearing our clothes and carrying my child in her arms, turned to us all and told us we will be safe. That woman is here, my wife, the mother of my children will lead us to a new land and a future. Here our future dies. There it begins"  
Silence falls upon the crowd as they listen and digest what Maahe has said. How can they not trust him, his vision already has bought them Octavia a woman they all adore and love, a woman whom they would turn to as their leader, if either of the men before them fell.  
The votes are unanimously passed. They will pack up and leave for their new home.  
Maahe wakes Octavia gently. She stirs and looks up at him, concern washes over her face  
"What is it? what's wrong?"   
She quickly looks about for Indra, who is playing next to Lokut and then for Heeling bird who is making tea.  
"All is well, we will be packing shortly and heading to the anomaly"  
"We? Has everyone agreed to this?"   
"Bah, they love you and will follow you anywhere you go" Heeling bird   
Octavia is silent. Surely her time here hasn't won the people over that much has it?   
"You have done so much for them. Risked your life to save a child and killed three men who would have raped and killed our females. You are one of us and they trust in you" Maahe says gently   
Octavia just nods, deep in her own thoughts and humbled by such praise.   
The camp is packed quickly and they move out, Octavia up near the front to lead the way. She doesn't know where their going in terms of names just that she is pulled in a direction and that is where she has to go.   
Cold winds and rain make travelling hard yet not one of them complains or gives up. Octavia admires their courage, their stamina. These will be a fine group of people to add to their numbers on Sanctum. People who Bellamy and the others can learn from as well as teach new skills and ideas.  
After a long day of travelling and covering a vast amount of distance, Avonaco calls for the tepee's to be erected and all to rest. Octavia, worn out and tired from the walk, climbs into bed and falls into a deep sleep. The next thing she knows is it is morning and they have to pack up.  
As they continue their journey, Octavia can not help but notice Lokut distance. His wonders further away and rarely comes to her side. Does he know that they are leaving? Will he come with them or stay?  
It is midway through the morning, Octavia spies Lokut wandering not far from them but he does not come when she calls. Another wolf appears by his side, a female?   
Octavia knows that he will be ok and that he is not alone. Sadness mixes with joy as she watches them play bounce with one another.  
"I will miss you my friend" she whispers   
Lokut looks at her, his ears twitch, he turns and with his mate vanish into the woods.  
A sudden tiredness washes over Octavia but there is no time for rest. Soldiers have been spotted not far away and are gaining on them. She Hope's that they can reach the anomaly by nightfall. Their food supplies have run out. Both Heeling bird and Maahe give Octavia and Indra their last meals.   
Another thought crosses Octavia's mind. As she has been away for 5 years, will Bellamy and the others still be on Sanctum, are they alive? What if there is no one left? The last part she doesn't threat much over. If Bellamy, Clarke and the others are not there, they can still find a place to settle and work with those that are there.   
"Please let us make it and please let Bellamy be there" Octavia mutters under her breath as she stares up at the sky.  
She would like Bellamy to meet his niece and brother in law as well as the whole tribe but she begins to doubt that it will happen. Begins to doubt herself and if going through the anomaly is the right course but what else can they do. Octavia sighs deeply and pushes the doubt aside. She runs her hand over her swollen belly and it calms her and gives her hope. Hope? Thinking of Dyoza daughter makes her wonder where Dyoza ended up and what happened to her.   
The day seems longer, slower but soon the forest gets dark. The light vanishes and torches are light for guidance.   
Not far now. The thrum of electricity runs through Octavia, getting stronger with each step she takes. Giving her the desperate energy that she needs to continue. The forest ahead has a green hue to it. The anomaly is there, ahead and it's waiting patiently for them. 

The whole tribe somehow feels it call, feels their journey will soon be over. Everyone finds an extra burst of energy and a ripple of excitement rushes through them. The green hue gets brighter with every step. The torches are soon distinguished as the light is bright enough to light their way without them.  
At last, they stand at the anomaly’s edge. A sight terrifying yet stunningly beautiful. Murmurs run through the tribe as they gaze upon it.  
Octavia stands ahead of them with Indra in her arms. She turns to them all  
" This is it, my friends, my family, this is where we go through" She pauses  
Maahe knows what she will say next. This is his vision, alive and real. 

"Trust me, you will all be safe and free from those that hunt you"   
Octavia walks forward and they all follow her. No one hesitates. They trust her as she has shown them who she is and that she has their best interests at heart. Their future, their survival is on the other side of this green curtain and they all embrace it with open arms.  
1838 words  
Gabriel's camp lays abandoned and empty. There is one thing Octavia is desperate to get to. She rushes inside the tent and breathes a sigh of relief. Her hands shake with anticipation as she picks up the radio, turns it on and presses the receiver.  
"Bellamy are you there?"  
Nothing but static for a few minutes.  
"Octavia?"  
Tears of joy pool in Octavia's eyes it's not Bellamy but s damn close to him  
"It's me and it's so good to hear your voice Echo"   
"We thought you had died. Where are you? Are you ok? Bellamy will be so glad to see you"  
"I am good and we're at Gabriel's camp. Going to make our way to you"  
"We?"  
"I have friends and family with me. I think it is better for you guys to see them as I don't think you'll believe me until you do"  
"Ok, I will let Bellamy know"  
"Thank you Echo"  
Silence, static  
"Your welcome and O?"  
"Yes?"  
"It's good to hear your voice. Be safe"  
"Always"  
Octavia stares at the radio for a moment. Hearing Echo's voice has remained her of the bridges she has to mend and that woman is one of those bridges.   
"Mama, who is the lady in the box? How did she get in there?"  
Indra's voice interrupts her thoughts. Octavia smiles at her daughter, kisses her forehead and explains what a radio is and that Echo isn't in the radio but miles away with another one.  
Maahe walks into the tent, he looks around admiring the structure.  
"This is a good shelter" He mutters   
"Dada, Mama just spoke to Echo on this this! Echo is miles away but it sounds like she is right here" Indra points at the radio  
Maahe looks at the alien technology then he looks around at all the unusual artefacts.  
"You are indeed from the future" he says in awe  
Octavia smiles at him  
"You are now in the future"   
Maahe laughs   
"True true" he says and leans in for a kiss which Octavia can't refuse.  
Once again, Octavia leads the way but this time there is no tiredness, no worries. Avonaco and his people look around in awe at the alien landscape.   
"Stay away from the trees. They have a tendency to eat flesh"  
The tribe quickly move away from the trees and closer to one another. They become alert and cautious yet still call out something interesting to one another. Heeling bird asks Octavia questions about the plants and animals.   
"The people who have lived here longer can answer your questions as I don't have that knowledge"  
"Mmm, good good. You introduce me to them and they show me"  
Indra, Octavia's daughter is fascinated with the surroundings but she is drawn back to the hand set.  
"If I wanted to talk to someone could I?"  
"Yes of course, who would you speak to?" Octavia's curiosity is peeked  
Meanwhile in Sanctum   
Bellamy looks up as Echo enters the bar. He knows something is up and meets her half way, followed closely by Clarke and the others.  
"What is it?" Concern filters through in his voice  
"It's Octavia, she has returned. I have just spoken to her and they are on their way here" Echo   
"They?"   
Before Echo can reply, her radio comes to life. A child's voice clear as day speaks up  
"Clarke are you there?"  
Echo hands her radio to Clarke.  
"This is Clarke. What's your name?"  
The radio is silent   
"Sorry Clarke, my daughter seems to have gone shy all of a sudden" Octavia replies   
Everyone stares at the radio in shock.  
"Did she just say her daughter?" Miller pipes up  
Bellamy looks at Clarke. She sees the confusion on his face   
"Maybe she has adopted a child like I did with Madi"  
"In 3 weeks?" Bellamy mutters  
Clarke just shrugs before she presses the receiver   
"I can't wait to meet her. It's good to hear your voice O"   
"I missed you too Clarke, is Bellamy there? Is he ok?"  
Bellamy smiles and reaches for the radio  
"I'm here O. Are you ok?"  
"Tired but I am ok"   
"Echo says you have people with you?"  
"Bell, you will not believe where I have been these last 5 years"   
Once again, everyone stares at the radio. Bellamy looks to Clarke then to Echo. They both are as stunned and shocked as he is.  
"O, it's been 3 weeks since you vanished"  
Silence   
"Phew, any longer and you wouldn't be my big brother anymore!" Octavia's voice is full of warmth and humour   
Bellamy can't help but smile. The old Octavia he knew and loved is definitely back.   
"No matter what, I will always be your big brother"  
"We are going to rest up for the night and should be at the barrier by midday tomorrow. I can't wait to see you"  
"I can't wait to see you too and O?"  
"Yes"  
"Stay safe"  
"Bell, this is me your talking about! Don't worry, I will see you tomorrow"  
"Ok"

Octavia looks down at the radio, a grin spreads across her face  
"Always the big brother" she mutters   
They don't bother putting up the tepee's as the air is warm enough to sleep outside. Fires, however, are created and light to warn off unwanted predators or for. Groups of men choose to take turns as look outs.  
Octavia stares at the flames. Shocked by what Bellamy has said. 3 weeks have passed yet she has lived 5 years with the people around her, has husband, a child and another on the way. Would she change anything? The answer is a resounding No! She is happy, fulfilled and has found a home with these wonderful beings who surround her.   
The sound of a wolves howl has Octavia standing up and looking in it's direction.   
"It can't be" she whispers   
Yet a known four legged figure appears from the trees and makes his way to her. Another one hovers close by  
"Lokut, you came through!" Octavia cries out  
She falls to her knees and hugs the wolf around his neck. As she pulls back, a tongue covers her face in drawl.  
"I love you too" says Octavia as tears of joy cascade down her face


	6. Chapter 6

Bellamy impatiently waits with the others at the barrier.

"Where is she" He grumbles   
"It is still early Bellamy. She'll be here" Echo replies calmly   
Bellamy sighs heavily and starts to pace instead. He can't stay still any longer. Knowing that O is alive and heading this way is more than he hoped or dreamed of. After the bunker, he had given up on her, washed his hands of the cold hearted female that had taken his sister from him. Last time he was with her he could see she had changed, her old self started to emerge and they began to reconcile their relationship. Then O, stabbed by Hope and vanishes in his arms devastated him. With loss of Monty and Harper still fresh wounds in his heart, he became lost, these unseen wounds are deep and he wasn't sure he would recover from them . The two woman standing quietly on either side of him are his rocks, his grounding to this life. Both he loves so dearly and between them they have lost so much too yet they keep going, dragging him along with them.

He stops pacing, with his head lowered, he takes a deep cleansing breath. He closes his eyes, raises his head and opens them to the view of Sanctum. Things are slowly working out. They are all talking to one another, all working together for a future. He has spoken often with Clarke about moving, setting up their own territory but it is just talk.

"Bellamy"   
Clarke's voice has him spinning quickly around back to the barrier.   
They all stand frozen, their jaws drop as figures from their past come out of the forest.

Octavia, fighting her body to stay on her feet, is so relieved to see her brother and the others. Tears fall freely, her pregnancy hormones own her right now and she doesn't give a shit.   
They have all made it and all, although tired and hungry are here. Whether it is a temporary home or permanent she, again, doesn't care. She has everything she needs next to her, behind her and, now in front of her. Life looks beautiful right now and the future, she touches her swollen belly and looks at her first born then her husband, is fucking great.  
Bellamy moves forward but is stopped quickly by Clarke and Echo.

"The barrier!" Clarke exclaims   
Echo walks forward, puts in the disable code and the barrier shuts off, yet still they don't move, still frozen by those in front of them.

"Indians?!" Bellamy whispers   
His hand envelops Clarke's, on his chest, and he squeezes. He looks at her   
"Indians" he repeats   
Clarke looks back at him and nods.

Bellamy rushes forward to greet his sister. He stops meters away as it registers that she has a very swollen stomach.

"O?" He says shocked and confused   
"Hey Bell, you have no idea how good it is to see you"   
Octavia rushes the last few steps and embraces him, an awkward thing to do when pregnant and a child in her arms but she has to touch her brother, has to make sure it is real and not a dream.   
Bellamy pauses a second, the shock of a pregnant Octavia still rides him but his arms automatically wrap themselves around O and the child in her arms.   
Bellamy has to know, he pulls back and looks at the child. There is no doubt in his mind as he stares at the spitting image of his sister at that age.   
"She looks like you when you were little" he says softly   
Indra stares back at him, a frown upon her face and a look of confusion   
"Mama, why man got a hairy mouth?"   
A sudden snort to Bellamy's right draws his attention and he stares at Echo, who is struggling to contain herself. She tries to hide the smile upon her face but it's too late. The comment so innocent steals her heart so she just goes with it and keeps smiling. Octavia smiles at her and nods which Echo returns. O then turns her attention to her daughter.   
"Uncle Bellamy has a beard. That is what the hair around his mouth is called" Octavia explains   
"Oh"   
Indra stares at Bellamy and gingerly reaches out and Bellamy leans towards her outstretched hand. She touches his beard gently and explores it. Her other hand joins in.   
"It is odd, I don't like it" she says firmly. She studies Bellamy's face "you take it off, you'll look better"   
Echo looks at Bellamy and his beard . It's too much and she bursts into laughter. Everyone's eyes are upon her yet she doesn't care and, as if her laughter is contagious, others join her and all Bellamy can do is stand there, raises his arms and shrugs. Now that the ice has been broken, Octavia introduces her husband to Bellamy and the others. Avonaco takes it upon himself to talk to Clarke.   
"You are Clarke?" He looks her over and speaks before she can reply "You are too young to be a leader and have taken on so much for your people" his voice is soft and he holds out his hand   
Clarke smile's as she reaches out to the hand that's been offered. Avonaco reaches past his hand rests below her elbow, the shake exactly like the one the grounders use.

"Thank you but I couldn't have done the things I did without my friends and family" Clarke replies   
"Spoken like a true leader, my friend. You are welcome at my fire anytime. In fact I would love to hear your story" he smiles warmly at her   
Clarke nods   
"Maybe in return, you will tell me yours?" She asks   
Avonaco laughter is warm and deep. Clarke looks to Octavia who smiles at her, shrugs and nods. Clarke turns back to Avonaco and grins.   
Something about this man wins her over immediately. She can not wait to hear their stories, their journeys and relive history through them.   
As Avonaco releases Clarke and goes to meet Bellamy. Octavia takes a chance to give Clarke a hug and introduce her to her daughter   
"You are her favourite" Octavia explains   
Clarke stares at the little girl and Octavia swollen belly   
"Holy shit O!" She exclaims then realises what she has said "Oh my god, sorry" quickly covering her mouth   
Octavia laughs   
"I think 'holy shit' covers it really well"   
"Hi you, are you going to tell me your name now?" Clarke asks softly 

The little girl reaches out for a cuddle. Clarke can not resist and takes her willingly from O. Indra touches her face and then her hair   
"You beautiful and hair is colour of the sun" she whispers in awe   
"Thank you..."   
Clarke looks to O for help. O mouths her name to her and Clarke grins, how could she not have guessed   
"Indra"   
As if her name alone is magic. Adult Indra is by Clarke's side   
"Is everything ok?" She asks   
Her eyes take in the people in front of them, scanning for any dangers but she sees none. Then she settles on Octavia and her swollen belly. The look of shock and confusion fill her face   
"It is good to see you Indra" Octavia says a slight quiver in her voice   
"Mama, I haven't been anywhere. Why you say that?"   
Indra looks at the child in Clarke's arms. Her jaw drops, she looks back to O for confirmation   
"Indra meet my daughter Indra"   
They both stare at one another. O's daughter is the first to speak   
"You are Indra? Mama's greatest warrior friend?"   
"I, uh, yes" grounder Indra turns to O "You named your daughter after me?"   
O losses her voice, so many things to say and so many emotions well up inside her. All she can do is nod.   
Indra just stares at her for a moment. She is stunned, speechless and most of all touched to her heart by what Octavia has done. She grabs Octavia and pulls her into her arms. They say actions speak louder than words and this gesture, this moment shouts loudly of their love, their bond which although damaged was never broken by past deeds.

Octavia asks if it is ok for the tribe to set up camp in a nearby clearing inside. The barrier. No one objects, not even the original occupants of Sanctum who have come to check out the new people. Everyone is in awe of the Cheyenne people and their horses , who look as if they have just walked out of a history book.   
The tribe start to unpack. Miller watches, he turns to Jackson and nods in the direction of the tribe, Jackson understands what he is asking and nods his reply. They go to the nearest pile of poles and each pick one up, a man of their age looks at them both and smiles. Between them, they work together to get not one but 6 tepee's up.

Clarke watches as Madi and the others follow Miller and Jackson's example. Everyone joins in and, oddly has fun with helping with the setting up of the camp.   
Then Clarke sees her, a beautiful female, on her own off to one side making slow progress of her own tepee. Clarke wonders over to her.   
"Hi, can I help?"   
The female drops the pole she is carrying and stares at Clarke. She thought Octavia was beautiful but this woman with her sun coloured hair and blue eyes sends a warm shiver down through her body.   
"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Clarke by the way"   
Her voice just adds to that warm shiver which is, oddly, slowly rising in temperature. The female blinks, swallows and takes a deep breath to centre herself. She has to reply.

"I am Aiyanna and yes please for help"   
Clarke smiles, something about this woman captivates her, she has to get to know her. As they work together, Clarke can't help but stare at her. She is beautiful and strong. On occasion, they touch and a wave of electricity runs through Clarke's body.   
Clarke can not believe she is standing inside an actual tepee. She spins slowly, taking it all in.   
"Beautiful" she whispers   
Aiyanna over hears her comment and smiles. Something about this woman in her home feels right, feels so damn good. Her heart beats a little bit faster every time their eyes meet, they touch. This is the woman that Aiyanna has been waiting for, someone she could, no, would spend the rest of her days with.   
She stares up at Clarke and sees her. Sees the strong, selfless woman who would risk her life for her people. Who makes the hard decisions and bares them solely so that others do not. The stories Octavia has told her do not do Clarke justice. She just has to look at her and sees who Clarke truly is and it's breath-taking, heart stealing and reverent. Aiyanna also sees the pain, the hurt and the darkness that tries to claim this woman. She is lost.

Clarke looks down. Aiyanna quickly pretends to be busy sorting her furs, hiding the fact that she was starring.

"Is this your bed?"   
Clarke's voice so close startle's her for a second.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you"   
Aiyanna smiles, a sudden shyness creeps in. Clarke is literally next to her, her face inches away, close enough for a kiss. Aiyanna's eyes focus on Clarke's luscious lips. She licks her own and wonders what it would be like to kiss them, to explore them.   
Clarke stares back at Aiyanna, why did she ask the question about the bed? BED!? Aiyanna naked underneath her shots through her mind. Clarke's heart beats faster. She swears she can feel Aiyanna's skin underneath her hands, her scent upon her own skin. Aiyanna 's lips, which are being deliciously licked and now chewed, scream 'KISS ME CLARKE'

Clarke decides to let it go, if there is something there, would she want to explore it? Yes but she is scared, she has lost so much that she is at a loss herself. She's so wounded and scared that she can barely get out of bed and put one foot in front of the other. Should she explore it? No, she is broken and when a thing is broken and can't be mended it is thrown away. Why burden and destroy someone with it.

Clarke buries any thoughts of a relationship with this woman, she doesn't deserve it, she is a worthless piece of trash. She brings death and destruction to those she loves. She shouldn't be here, she should leave. They all would be better off without her.   
Aiyanna feels Clarke's pain, a pain so sharp and loud, it cuts her heart to pieces. What has happened to this wonderful woman to make her so down, so demoralised yet still standing but, Aiyanna gut tells her, not for long.   
Aiyanna refuses to allow Clarke to do anything rash, to believe that her only option is to die. Aiyanna vows quietly to protect her, to help her mend and find herself as Clarke is indeed lost to her own darkness.

A disease eats at her spirit and if left will cause dire results. Clarke is in this disease's hold, it's strong negative grip fills the air around Clarke with it's toxicity. She is drowning and yet no one can see as it's an invisible illness that has a wicked way of hiding.   
Aiyanna has seen it amongst her people, the loss of a loved one tears them apart, shatters their soul so much that they choose to end their lives, choose to die than fight. She sees those same thoughts in Clarke's eyes. Even though she smiles there is a void, a light that once must have been so bright is slowly dimming. Her body, heart and soul are giving up.   
Clarke runs her hands through the furs that are Aiyanna's bed. Lost in her own thoughts, drowning in a sorrow that she can't shake.   
"You not have furs for your bed?" Aiyanna's voice is soft, sweet and gentle   
It calms Clarke to hear it. She turns to her   
"Not for a long time. I do miss the feel of them"   
"Then you should have one? A thank you for your help, yes?"   
"Oh no, I couldn't, I have plenty of bedding" Clarke replies raising her hands   
"I am curious as to what your home looks like? You explain it to me?"   
Home?! That word has no meaning anymore to Clarke. She doesn't know where her home is. She takes a deep breath, tries to shake of the melancholy thoughts that keep plaguing her. She is tired, bone shattering tired. It is rare that she doesn't feel it, sometimes with Madi, she will feel calm and rested but then the thoughts of betrayal and letting Madi down whisper to her.  
"Your a failure " they say   
She allowed her own daughter to go through hell and couldn't do a damn thing. She killed her own mother. She's a monster a failure.

"Shit!, stop with the thoughts" she screams at herself in her mind   
They quieten down but still whisper. She needs a walk, fresh air.   
"Um, how about I show you were I stay?" 

She can not believe she just said that. Didn't she want to be alone? Avoid dragging this beautiful woman into her mess. Somehow, she calms Clarke which shocks her. Why? She doesn't know and actually doesn't care. Something inside her needs this connection and it's overriding everything else. It's making the decisions and Clarke allows it to.

Aiyanna agrees to Clarke's offer and they set off for the town. Aiyanna let's Clarke talk and allows her silence. For Clarke, having Aiyanna by her side is comforting, the silence and small talk not at all awkward between them but soothing.   
People stop what their doing and stare. Aiyanna should feel uncomfortable but with Clarke by her side she is, oddly at ease.   
"Why do they stare?" She mutters her thoughts out loud   
"They can't believe you are here. Your people are our past, our ancestors. It's a rare thing to see history alive. Let alone walking amongst us" Clarke replies softly   
Aiyanna just nods and excepts it, she can not do anything to change it and, besides, the people seem more enamoured by her presence than they are scared. She likes them, their odd clothes so vibrant and full of life and their strange buildings of similar colours stand tall and proud. She hope's to get to know them over time but first of all, she wants to get to know the woman next to her and this is her priority for now.   
Clarke's home is similar to the town, colourful and full of light. A huge picture of a woman draws Aiyanna attention to it like a fish on a hook. The beauty of the woman isn't lost on Aiyanna and those green eyes, full of kindness, love and compassion pluck at her heart. Aiyanna sits in front of it, legs crossed, studying every inch of the painting.

"She is beautiful. Who is she?"   
"She was" Clarke takes a shuddering breath " her name is Lexa, she died many years ago from a bullet wound"   
Aiyanna hears Clarke's pain in her voice. This woman was someone special to Clarke. Another painting stands next to it, of similar size, another woman, older yet just as beautiful, kind and compassionate.   
Clarke sees Aiyanna's change of focus to the other painting. She swallows hard. Why does she have these up? Their faces torture her both here and in her dreams.

"Huh, dreams?? More nightmares now" she thinks   
"That is my mother, her name was Abby" Clarke's voice is barely a whisper   
She prays that Aiyanna doesn't ask any questions. She can't bare to answer them or talk about it. The pain is still too raw. The wounds to open and exposed. Clarke fights her urge to scream, to cry as the tears pool in her eyes but don't fall. She is glad Aiyanna has her back to her.   
Aiyanna listens to Clarke, listens to the sound of her voice, the anguish that is there which Clarke tries to hide, tries to fight. Aiyanna knows that if she doesn't let it go, release her grief it will continue to poison her and eat her away on the inside. The question is how to get this strong, independent woman to vent, to scream and begin to slowly heel.   
"Octavia told me, us, stories about you all, about your lives"   
"Did she now" Clarke's voice holds a slight hint of anger   
She's been here before, judged and deemed the bad guy for all her actions. Aiyanna ignores it and carries on before Clarke can say another word   
"Yes, I dread to think of a life fighting to survive, making tough decisions in order to keep my people alive. That takes courage and a lot of guts. It also takes a person of compassion and a beautiful heart to except the consequences for their actions and carry that burden alone. As for the bunker" Aiyanna shudders " I do not think I could have survived there without losing myself, my soul. It still haunts Octavia, she hides it but I see and hear it when we talk. She is so scared that the monster Bloodreina will return"   
Silence fills the room. Clarke doesn't know what to say. Aiyanna speaks again   
"You know she had a wish in that bunker?"   
"No" Clarke whispers 

"She wished every day for Bellamy to be there but most of all, she wished for you. The strongest leader, she has ever met to be there to help her, to guide her and to possibly have stopped her in her decision to kill and eat those poor people"   
Clarke is stunned, shocked and heartbroken.   
"I never knew" she stutters   
"But, I am not sure I would have wanted you there" Aiyanna stands and looks at Clarke. She places her hand upon Clarke's chest " You would have because the monster and turned to the darkness, No? Your soul and heart are already hurt by so much pain. You do right but feel it as wrong?"   
Clarke just stares at this woman. Her heart beats faster but not for fear of what Aiyanna has to say but by her words that touch Clarke so deeply. By hearing of Octavia's wish for her guidance in the bunker. A tear slowly slides down her cheek yet she doesn't move.   
"You have given so much, lost so much but yet here you stand. You, Clarke have nothing to be ashamed of and everything to be proud of. I here Octavia speak the truth and now I say the truth to you, to your face. You are strong, fierce, courageous and above all have so much love for your people. That is why you are a great leader. That is your true strength. Never doubt that as it always guides you to do right, to make the right choice even if the consequences are costly. Belive in yourself as I believe in you"

So many emotions run through Clarke, sadness, the loss of those no longer here, her hatred of herself and her actions which seem to cause nothing but pain and death. Everything begins to rush forward and she hasn't the energy to fight it anymore. She feels vulnerable yet , somehow with Aiyanna standing in front of her, safe. The tear cascade down her face and her body shakes with the sobs she tries to contain.   
Aiyanna places her hands on Clarke's upper arms.   
"Let it out Clarke, you are not weak. This is a good thing, a blessing, a cleansing of your soul. Let go"   
With a deep shattering breath, Clarke collapses into her embrace and screams into Aiyanna's chest. Aiyanna gets them to the floor safely and with Clarke upon her lap, she rocks to and through. A song of love and warmth flows through her mind and out of her mouth.   
It is dark outside and Aiyanna is reluctant to leave Clarke and walk in an unknown territory back to her place. Clarke asks her to stay, she doesn't want to be alone and having Aiyanna with her feels so good.   
Clarke prepares for bed, a yawn escapes her lips. She is tired but this time she embraces it.   
"Herr, I have a night gown for you"   
Aiyanna takes the beautiful dress and holds it out   
"It is beautiful but why wear clothes to bed when you have worn them all day?"   
Clarke's eyes open wide, she gulps two thoughts run through her head, has she just offended Aiyanna and will Aiyanna be naked in her bed, next to her.   
The second answer to her thoughts is a loud Yes as Aiyanna undressed and slips under the covers.   
A rush of heat and warmth cascade through Clarke as she, also climbs under the covers. She doesn't know what to do, which way to lie.   
"God sake get a grip!" She thinks loudly to herself   
She moves to turn off the light and settles down. The feel of Aiyanna's body heat, close but not to close next to her is so relaxing and without further ado, sleep creeps up and claims her taking her down into a sea of darkness. There are no dreams or nightmares here.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun shines through the window stirring Clarke from her slumber. Aiyanna's side of the bed is empty and wave of sadness washes over Clarke.  
"Morning Clarke"   
Clarke is relieved to see Aiyanna sitting crossed legged on the end of the bed.  
"Morning" Clarke looks about "how long have you been up? You could have woken me?"  
"I did not have the heart to wake you and, besides, I liked watching you sleep" she says shyly   
Clarke smiles at her. That last bit somehow touches her heart.  
"I'm glad you are here" she says honestly   
"How about I get up and we get some breakfast?"  
Aiyanna's stomach growls loudly, given her away before she can reply   
Clarke laughs, which vibrates through Aiyanna's body in a rush of warmth.  
"I'll take that as a yes, I'll be right back"  
Clarke vanishes into the bathroom. A fascinating room that Aiyanna can not wait to explore, especially the big thing Clarke calls a bathtub and those wonderful scented bubble baths.  
Her eyes wonder around the room but are soon drawn to the two paintings.   
"I wish we could have met in real life and not in a vision. You have my word that I will look after your blessed and dearest. How she has stolen my heart already" Aiyanna whispers to the two woman who stare back at her.  
Her dreams have on and off been invaded by two woman. Telling her to wait, the one who will steal her heart will come in a most unexpected way and she will need Aiyanna's help to find herself, to forgive herself. She never saw their faces but those eyes now stare at her from the paintings across the room and she can not help but fall in love with them both. Her spirit guides definitely took on a most beautiful form.

As Sanctum comes into view, Raven has to blink twice, are her eyes playing tricks on her?   
"What the hell?"  
"Now what? Surely there can't have been any trouble in the last 8 days?" Murphy moans yet his voice holds concern   
Both he, Emori and Gabriel unclip their seat harnesses and go to Raven. Just as Raven did, they stare.  
"Are those...." Murphy's voice trails off  
"It can't be" Gabriel replies "It's not possible"  
"Maybe someone made them and there's a theme party going on?" Murphy mutters   
"Are those horses?" Emori asks  
Everyone is silent for a moment whilst they try to see what Emori has seen.  
"Holy crap, there are horses!" Raven exclaims   
"There's no way those are real tepee's right?" Murphy looks at the others  
None of them know what to say.   
"The sooner we land, the quicker we will find out. Now go back to your seats as we are going down"   
The others quickly obey Raven and get back to their seats just in time as she banks right for landing.  
Avonaco and his people don't panic at the sight of the dropship. Octavia's stories of flight and space travel have them more intrigued than scared. They all watch it manoeuvre like a big bird through the sky.  
" A somewhat noisy big bird" Avonaco mutters as the horses panic in their pen.   
Bellamy looks around, once more stunned that these people are here and that their watching a god damn spaceship land as if it was a tv show. He shakes his head and a grin forms upon his hairy mouth.  
"What you grinning at Uncle Hairy mouth?" Miller asks   
Bellamy punches him playfully on the shoulder. Octavia laughs  
"Yeah that one's sticking! You should consider taking..." she reaches out and yanks his beard "this off"  
"I like it" Echo comments "makes you look roguishly handsome"  
"You mean I wasn't handsome before the beard?" Bellamy asks quizzically   
Echo gives him a look  
"You were always handsome. I just love you with the beard is all"  
Bellamy smiles softly at her. Echo smiles back and nods  
Octavia leans into Bellamy and whispers into his ear. What she says shocks Bellamy and he pulls away quickly and looks at her. Octavia smiles at him and they turn to look at Echo who returns their gaze confused.   
"What?" She asks looking from one to the other of the Blake siblings   
Octavia moves closer to her and , to Echo's sheer surprise, hugs her. Echo, stiff and frozen, melts into Octavia hug a heavy sigh escapes her lips. She did not expect Octavia to ever except her, let alone her and Bellamy's relationship.  
"Your so good for him you know?" Octavia whispers in her ear " thank you for looking after him and being there for him. I love you"  
Echo has no words. All she can do is hug Octavia tighter.  
Avonaco is keen to see the ship close up and once it is down, they walk in the direction of the landing patch, meeting Clarke and Aiyanna on the way.  
At the ship, they all stare in awe of its size.   
"Big, big, big noisy bird"   
Is all Avonaco can say, as his gaze goes up and up.  
The door opening spooks them all and they step back quickly, knives and bows at the ready to fight the big bird.  
"It's ok, it's a door, a way on the ship. There's no danger"   
Hearing Octavia's voice they calm and lower their weapons.   
Raven, Murphy, Emori and Gabriel are frozen, shocked at the image of a whole group of Indians with bows and arrows stare at them.   
"Pinch me?" Murphy mutters   
Raven reaches out and does just that  
"Hey!! Owww" he yelps  
Raven ignores him. Something other than the Indians has caught her eye. Her jaw drops  
"Octavia?!!"  
"Hi Raven, how's things?" Octavia replies   
"Is that how we looked when they arrived?" Miller whispers behind her  
A hand clasps his shoulder   
"Yes, my friend but hairy mouth was more funny looking" Honiahaka, the man they helped yesterday replies   
Snorts and giggles soon spread amongst the group. Bellamy shakes his head.  
"I'm not shaving!" He mutters   
"Look mama, another hairy mouth"   
Indra pipes up pointing at Gabriel as he walks towards them.  
Laughter rings out as everyone can't help themselves. Gabriel looks amused but confused   
"Hairy mouth"   
Bellamy points to his beard then to Gabriel's   
"Hairy mouth" he replies with a shrug  
"Let's get them matching t shirts" Miller pipes up  
"Oo secret hand shake" Jackson replies   
Bellamy turns to stare at them and they both collapse laughing.   
"Go float yourselves" he mutters a big smile upon his face  
It has been a long time since they have laughed like this. Since he has heard his friends enjoying themselves even if it is at his expense. Secretly he actually loves that his niece has nicknamed him Uncle hairy mouth. She can call him anything she wants as she owns his heart. He looks over at her and grins as she reaches out to him for a cuddle.  
"I love you uncle Bellamy, hairy mouth"  
Bellamy can't, he joins in with the laughter.  
Raven, Emori and Murphy just stare at everyone especially Octavia and her very pregnant stomach.  
"Unbelievable, just unbelievable" Raven mumbles  
Clarke, Octavia and Raven gives Avonaco, Aiyanna and a few of the others a tour of the dropship. Raven is in her element explaining how things work. Clarke can't decide who is more excited Raven, Avonaco, Aiyanna or the others. Suddenly a little figure runs through them all.  
"Mama, come, come look Mama"  
Clarke looks at O and they smile  
"I think your daughter has first place for most excited, followed funnily enough by Raven"  
"Damn right I'm excited Clarke! It's space baby" Raven spins   
"Space baby" echoes Indra "Come Raven, we go leave them oldies to it"  
Raven bursts out laughing.   
"I so love your daughter O" Raven yells over her shoulder before vanishes around a corner.  
"Oldies?" Clarke and O exclaim together   
Clarke links her arm with O's.  
"I'm in awe of what you have done with and for these people O" she says quietly   
A tiny of red creeps upon O's cheeks  
" Thank you Clarke" she replies "Aiyanna seems to like you"  
This time it is Clarke's cheeks that turn red   
"Um, I like her too. I like them all O. They are such.." Clarke tries to think of a word  
"Breath of fresh air?" O suggests   
"Yes, that is it exactly" Clarke exclaims "We can learn so much from them. I, for one can not wait to hear their stories" Clarke stops "Your story O as you are a part of them now. It's unbelievable"   
Octavia smiles at Clarke, oh how she has missed this. Of all the people she could think of to have as a sister, it would and always will be Clarke.  
"Owww" O clutches her side  
Clarke immediately turns into her mum, the doctor  
"Shit O, are you ok? Where does it hurt"  
"Ow, I'm ok. Baby's just using my kidney as a punch back. Here"  
Octavia grabs Clarke's hand and places it on her stomach. Clarke feels the baby move, it catches her breath   
"Wow"   
She feels something press against her hand.  
"Ha, I think they like your voice. Speak say hi"  
"Hi, you in there. I can't wait to meet you"   
Again, something touches her hand and tears of Joy pour down Clarke cheeks. She pulls Octavia in for a hug, that is long overdue and both shed tears of joy, of letting go of their past.  
The days go by. An odd peace falls upon Sanctum. People band together to help one another. Wonkru, Sanctum and tribe set about digging, sowing and planting. The tribe have good skills in gardening and their knowledge mixed with the Sanctum people's creates a whole new system.  
Aiyanna and Clarke spend most of their time together. Avonaco is hosting a story night and all are invited. Clarke walks through the town with Aiyanna, their hands loosely swing next to each other and touch on occasion. Clarke looks down at them and decides to risk it. She takes Aiyanna's hand in hers and is glad she did as she receives not only a squeeze but a most beautiful smile in return.  
A wolf howls outside the barrier. Clarke stops dead.  
"Was that a ...?"  
Another howl interrupts her  
"It's Lokut. Octavia wolf. Would you like to meet him?"  
Clarke looks at her bewildered yet intrigued   
"O has a wolf!? " she exclaims "Of course she would it's O" she mutters   
Aiyanna drags Clarke off down through the crops towards the barrier. They are not the only ones there. Bellamy and the others of Wonkru hover nearby. Indra and her daughter Gaia join them. Both finding themselves greatly welcomed by the tribe. Gaia, especially, seemed to have caught a few of the warriors eyes and hearts except for Honiahaka who only has eyes for Raven.  
Octavia stands outside the barrier, whistles and waits patiently. Everyone searches the forest waiting for a sign. It's not long before a four legged figure slinks out of the shadows. His fur looks pure white in the moonlight as he wonders up to O, who has knelt down to greet him.   
They all hold their breath, the scene in front of them is surreal and beautiful.   
"There's more of them" Miller mutters   
Slowly one by one a full pack of 14 wolves stand at the edge of the forest, staring calmly at them as they wait for their leader.

A month passes, the wolves visit from time to time and are welcomed in Sanctum, Picasso himself seems to have made friends with the younger wolves and play chase through the crops. Some of the farmers complain but it's just words as they love watching the wolves as much as everyone.  
Clarke takes in a deep breath of fresh air, filling her lungs to their capacity and lets it go slowly. She is feeling more like herself, since, geez since the valley with Madi? How long has that been?  
She looks out the open window, the fires from the Indian village is a wonderful sight and the scent of logs makes it way upon the wind to her window. She loves it, loves sitting down there with them and listening to their songs, their stories or just plain sitting in their company.  
Not tonight, tonight Aiyanna is coming and their having a quiet dinner, a date as Madi insists on calling it. Clarke's nervous, the last time she had fun, she was betrayed badly. The thought of it sends a shiver through her body. Aiyanna knows everything about Clarke now. Clarke confides in Aiyanna as Aiyanna has told her everything about her, about how she has been alone for a long time as the females she loved moved on with their tribes and families. How she worried about bringing shame upon her own people if they knew but they found out and instead of casting her out embraced her for who she was. How since the arrival of Octavia, Avonaco has changed his view on females fighting, wholeheartedly supporting both Octavia and Aiyanna as warriors. How as a gift, he gave Aiyanna her own tepee, an honour of the greatest kind for Aiyanna as a female should only move out if she is married.  
Clarke listens fascinated by her story. She is relieved to find that her original thoughts that there was a connection between them could be true and, now, she is ready to explore it further.   
A knock at the door interrupts Clarke's thoughts, she quickly opens it for Aiyanna, who is wearing a beautiful traditional dress, her hair falls loosely over her right shoulder. She smiles at Clarke.  
"Come in" Clarke mutters  
Her nerves have been replaced by a need, a need to be held, to be loved and to be naked with this beautiful woman. The thought of it has her closing her eyes and taking a shuddering breath. She closes the door and turns to Aiyanna who is suddenly there and as if reading her thoughts, pulls her into her arms and their lips meet. The kiss is wonderful, tender at first but builds with their desire, clothes vanish quickly and the bed, too far away for them to reach. The rug on the floor is soft against Clarke's skin as Aiyanna, in full control, makes love to her time and time again. Clarke surrenders to her every move, every touch. Aiyanna seems to know her, her body and what Clarke wants and needs without her asking. The food lays forgotten on the table. The hunger they have had nothing to do with sustenance.   
Sometime later  
Aiyanna never thought she would be in a bath tub with delicious smelling bubbles and Clarke cradling her in her arms. A sigh of utter content leaves her lips.  
"You ok?" Clarke asks  
Aiyanna leans slightly, so she can see Clarke   
"Mmmm" she replies and nods   
They stare at one another, then Clarke leans in for a kiss which starts them off, once more on the joyous path of making love with that one person you realise you can't do without, someone you would trust both with your life and die for.   
Morning sees them naked and entwined in each others arms. Clarke quietly watches Aiyanna sleep. The feel of her on her arms is amazing, looking upon her beautiful face breath-taking. Clarke can not believe she has found someone to share her life with again especially someone completely unexpected who comes from their past.   
A loud knock on the door startled her and awakes Aiyanna.  
"CLARKE, I need you, it's O" Bellamy yells through the door  
"Shit!! Give me a second Bell, I'm coming"  
Clarke goes to get up but quickly turns and gives Aiyanna a kiss  
"Hey you" she whispers   
"Hey back" Aiyanna grins up at her then a frown covers her face "come we must go"  
Clarke laughs but quickly grabs her clothes. Both are ready and out the door in record time.  
"Is everything ok? O, the baby?"  
"I don't know, Heeling bird said her waters broke and it normal but" he tries to calm himself but can't " I'd rather you be there, it's O"  
"Hey, Heeling bird knows her stuff, she delivered Indra and Indra's ok"  
"I guess" Bellamy mutters a touch of panic slips into his voice  
The memory of his mother giving birth to O haunts him, the pain she went through and her collapsing afterwards has him panicking about O. Yes, she has been through this before but she's his little sister, he still feels she is his responsibility even though she is married to a great man and has a daughter.   
"Will I ever be able not to worry about you O?" He thinks and knows the answer is a strong NOPE!  
He will see her as that young innocent woman that took the first step on Earth in over a 100 years. It won't change even when he is grey and old.  
A scream echoes out of the camp and they speed up. Clarke is allowed to enter but Bellamy has to wait with Maahe and the others. They pace, unable to keep still. Another scream, followed by cursing has them frozen on the spot.  
"How do you do this?" Bellamy whispers   
"I've no idea" Maahe answers truthfully   
More pacing, swearing and screaming. It doesn't seem to end. Hours go by, or it feels like they have as no one is really keeping track of how time exactly.   
It falls ominously quiet. Bellamy and Maahe stop pacing and stare at one another.  
"Come on O" Bellamy whispers upon his breath  
A baby cries and Bellamy suddenly find himself in a bear hug from Maahe.  
"Ah ha, yes, she has done it again my brother"  
Maahe claps him on the shoulder with such force, Bellamy loses his balance. Maahe catches him quickly   
"I am so sorry"   
Bellamy laughs, letting go of the tension of how many hours of nerve racking waiting? He doesn't want to go through that again  
"Children of your own?" Whispers through his thoughts and he catches sight of Echo heading towards him.  
"Shit, now there's a thought" he mutters as he suddenly rushes over to echo, picks her and spins her.  
Maahe vanishes into his home to greet his new born child, boy or girl, he doesn't care as long as it and mum are healthy and well.  
"Hey you" Octavia says sleepy with a wriggling bundle in her arms  
"Hey" Maahe leans down and kisses her  
He stares at her lovingly for a second   
"Are you ok?"   
Octavia nods  
"You want to say hello to your daughter?"  
Maahe gasps and tears, like the first time fall freely from his eyes. He nods  
Heeling bird is suddenly there to help pass the baby over.  
Clarke can't help but witness this beautiful scene. She has double checked that Octavia is ok and there is no danger to her. She just sits back and catches her breath.  
Maahe craddles daughter 2 gently in his arms. His heart and his world is complete, what more could he ask for? A beautiful wife, a gorgeous daughter and now another beautiful woman Yes, his world is utterly complete.  
"You have a name for her?" Heeling bird asks  
Maahe looks at O and she looks back at him. There is only one name they want and they say it together   
"Clarke"  
Clarke doesn't know what to do or say. What can she say. She is utterly gone smacked and humbled.  
She looks to O and O nods to her as tears of joy start to fall from their eyes.  
Octavia turns to Maahe.  
"Next time, we'll have a son" she yawns "then we can call him hairy mouth"   
And in that note she drifts off to sleep, the days events finally catching up on her. The laughter that full the tepee doesn't even wake her.  
Life looks good from where Clarke sits, a new generation just been born, the past meets the present and how odd that they gel so well together. If someone had said that she, Clarke, would be sat in a tepee with Cheyenne people and witness Octavia just giving birth to her second child, well she would have laughed. If they said it would all happen on an alien moon. She would have had them committed for insanity but here they are.   
Their finally have a chance at a future, a very bright and happy future with new friends and family. Those lost will never be forgotten. Aiyanna has come up with a lovely idea to remember all the fallen.   
On the 102 day of the year, they gather around a large stone, etched into it are names, names of those lost but still with them, in their hearts and in their journey.   
Aiyanna embraces Clarke and all that she is. Clarke tried to hide the painting out of respect for her new relationship but Aiyanna told her off very firmly.  
“Where is it written that you can not love more than one person? Just because she is gone doesn’t make your love any less. Love has no boundaries Clarke and Lexa is welcome in our home, our hearts, for I too look upon this face, this painting and fall in love with this strong woman who stares back at us"  
Clarke lights her candle  
“For Abby, my mum My dad and for Lexa, my love" 

Other follow and a silence falls upon the crowd as the last names are recited. It is a good day a day for remembering, for mourning and for rejoicing everyone of their lives. When the sun sets they party, not out of disrespect but out of love and a way to let them know wherever they are that they are still with them and amongst them.  
The end


End file.
